Azuki Isshi
Azuki Isshi is an ace student at the Military Academy. She is a skilled mage and considered one of the best in the Academy. She is a member of the elite unit SENSHI. Appearance Azuki is average height beauty with a slender build and brown eyes. She has long blue hair, which she usually wears down. She usually wears a school uniform type outfit to the Academy, as she likes the "feel" of it. Personality The fiery self proclaimed rival of Drake Vista, Azuki is unique in more ways than one. As she is the second best student in the Academy, she often get frustrated falling second to Drake time after time. In spite of her lovely appearance, Azuki's persona does not radiate. Many men fear trying to make a move on her, much less relationship. To guys she is harsh and blunt, while she is like a role model for the younger girls of the Academy. Even the older young women of the academy think highly of her. Azuki believes in training hard to achieve what it is her heart desires. She seems somewhat a feminist, but not completely. Azuki openly expresses her so called "disdain" for Drake, as for he competition with him is the height of her day. She often bickers with Drake, who either bickers back or is indifferent. Azuki believes woman should never let men best them without a fight, which is her creed. She looks up to Xena Daniels and Erza Scarlet . She also has a habit for forced laughter and hates to be embarrased. Often times has a craving for some type of fruit juice, the "heavenly substance" as she calls it. When the Academy was under siege, she was able to throw down her pride to work with Drake. Also in spite of her supposed disdain for Drake, she did her best to help him as he was injured. At that moment both had high tolerance for one another, even joking around. History Azuki's parents own a restaraunt in the town near the Academy. It was there she grew up. Azuki comes from a common background for the most part. Though her parents can use some magic, it's still nothing to speak of. From a young age, Azuki had always been a helpful child. As a toddler she would often hang around the restaraunt where she would meet some interesting characters. She would volunteer to be a waitress when she only 8 years old, even though her father protested, her mother allowed her. She would be known as "shory Azuki" for a while. At some point she would discover her great magial potential, something that stays a mystery till this day. It was from the stories of both heroes saving villages and town being destroyed by dark guild that she was inspired. She would soon decide to join the Military at a young age. When she came of age, she took the entrance exam of which she passd easy. From there she would make a name in the academy, many officers in the military would take notice of her talent. At some point she would meet and start a rivalry with Drake Vista. Synopsis Main Article: ''Tales of a New Generation Magic and Abilities '''Halberd Magic:' As the name suggests, this magic centers around the use of a Halberd. Like Sword Magic for Sword Mages, Azuki can use her Halberd in conjunction with her magic. Due to the design and properties of said Halberd, she can fire of magical blasts of varying magintude. Azuki holds pure mastery over this magic and the art of wielding a Halberd; can use it to its' full potential. Combined with her sheer strength, she's a fearsome opponent. She comments, during her battle with Angelica Calendula that it has other capabilities besides that of offense, but it's unnknown what they are. *'Orion's Belt: '''Azuki swipes her Halberd forward, and 4 glowing orbs appear in a parrallel fashion before her. At her command, the robs detonate and create a powerful explosion. Note that she can place the orbs at more or less any position she desires. *'Unnamed Magic Laser:' Azuki can shoot lasers of varied power from her Halberd. *More Coming '''Hawk's Eye:' Hawk's Eye is a high level Eye Magic, Azuki has in her arsenal. Said magic allows her telescopic piercing vision. Also, it enables her to literally see the flow of magic at any given time. With this magic, she can judge the amount of magical power in a person's body. Due to her superb control with this magic, she uses the minumum amount of effort and magic to use it. A downside, however, is that this magic temporarily strains the eyes. But said vice can be soothed as the user's skill level increases. Enhanced Strength: Azuki boasts great physical might in spite of her womanly appearance. She can easily liff objects far heavier then her with no effort. Her physical prowess got her praise during her Academy days; made her even fiercer as a fighter. Keen Intellect: As one of the top students during her time in the Academy; a recognized prodigy, Azuki is a very smart mage in more ways then one. She is clever and perceptive in combat, able to grasp the concept of her oppponent's magic and recognize force of habit tendencies and patterns her opponents have in combat in just several minutes. Her tactical sense is rather impressive, both on the in and out of combat. Immense Durability: Azuki is a very durable mage, able to take loads of damage in combat and continue to fight her hardest. Her tolerance for pain is near vast; astounds Drake Vista from time to time. During SENSHI rise to fame, 3 years after its creation, they took on many dangerous missions. Being thrown in to situation where she almost died, Azuki can keep going at a point where most would faint. Enhanced Speed: Azuki is a very swift fighter. Able to outspeed the likes Drake in combat. She was able to catch her comrade Jin,a quick figther, off guard back in the early days of before SENSHI was made official; still can best him in that. She's very agile and skilful in acrobatics. Enhanced Reflexes: As she is agile and very quick, Azuki's reflexes are top notch. She is able to react on a moments notice in combat to attacks of any nature. Tremendous Magical Power: Azuki boats incredible magical power, that could overwhelm many other lower to mid level mages. Her magical power easily put her on par with many highly skilled S-Class mages in the top guilds of Fiore. She is able to use Hawk's Eye and Halberd Magic for a highly extended amount of time without running out of magical power. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Azuki is incredibly skilled, and adept to the martial arts. To the point that she can take Drake head on in unarmed combat. She has had formal training in a few forms of martial arts from her time in the academy. She can overwhelm many in straight unarmed combat, not needing to just rely on her Halberd in combat. Richard comments that it makes "Azuki an even scarier woman when she's mad". Equipment Celestial Empress Piecer: After the timeskip, Azuki is now equipped with a new and far better Halberd. Said Halberd's blade is made of the strongest steel on the continent; is reinforced by magical infusions that keep its' incredible sharpness up to par. The Halberd is a whole 2 feet taller then Azuki. It's oversized blade is ornately decorated by the finest craftsman in Fiore. Combined with Azuki's physical might and mastery of it, the weapon is immensely deadly. The Halberd allows Azuki to channel her magical energy mainly to fire off magical blasts of varying magnitude. Magical Crest Necklace: This is an ornate star shaped diamond incrusted crest that allows the wearer to alert somone in times of trouble or panic. In order for it to reach the person, they must of first input some of their own magical power into it. Drake gave this to Azuki for her birthday, believing it was necessary to protect the woman he loves. Despite her intial rejections, believing it put a burden on Drake, she wears it anywhere and everywhere she goes. Of course, this is a customized necklace that costs far more then what the normal person can afford. Trivia *Her teenage appearance based off Kaname Chidori from Full Metal Panic. *Despite being rivals, Azuki and Drake end up falling for one another. *Azuki's favorite food is Steak. *Her parents run a popular restaurant in Sole City. Category:Zicoihno Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:SENSHI Category:Female Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage